


You'd Believe Anything When You Can't Remember the Truth

by Shadow15



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: After Gintoki's accident, he can't remember anything and decides to go his own way.  Hijikata, for all his big talk, can't stand to see Gin in such a state.  But when it comes to Okita, how dare someone take Hijikata's attention away from him?





	You'd Believe Anything When You Can't Remember the Truth

It was an uncomfortable feeling to be walking through streets he must have once known so well but now knew nothing of except the general direction his house was in.  He had left behind the others, adamant that this was the best course of action for himself; after all, how could he burden the younger ones with a mind that couldn’t remember his own name?  

Maybe he had forgotten these streets more than he had thought he had, because he was sure he had already passed the entry to the Shinsengumi three times by now.  He sighed. How was he supposed to start over if he couldn’t even find where it was he was looking to go? 

“Hey.  You there.” 

Silver hair swayed with the slight breeze as he turned around to see who had spoken.  It was a man, dressed in that same uniform he had seen earlier in the day. He must have been on some sort of guard duty as surely he wouldn’t have noticed someone ambling about in a lost manner unless they were looking for strange behaviour in particular.

“What are you doing, wandering around out here?” 

He shrugged.  “Is it a problem, gramps?” 

“Gramps?!  You should show some respect, you little –“

“What’s with the yelling?” 

He looked over his shoulder at the second voice.  There were two of them this time in that uniform, but with the darkness engulfing everything from the setting sun, it was difficult to make out their features.  One was much smaller than their companion, perhaps not that much older than the ones he had been with all day trying to recover his memory. Their hair looked to be a light colour, but it was hard to tell what exactly.  The other’s hair must have been dark, but he couldn’t be entirely sure right now. He could feel them both staring at him, and when that voice spoke again, he could tell it was coming from the taller of the two.

“Why are you here?” There was silence for a few seconds before they continued.  “We heard about everything. And your house. Where are you planning on going?”

He shrugged again.  “I don’t know. I’m sure something will work out.”

Silence.  And then, “…Why don’t you spend the night here?  It’s our job to keep our citizens safe, you know?” 

He sighed.  Should he? Would he just be a burden on them like he had been on the others from earlier today?  But really, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t have anywhere else to go; maybe here he could clear his mind and think about things logically.  

He nodded.  He followed the one who had been addressing him past the gates and the guard while the smaller of the two remained where he was.  He couldn’t be sure of much in his current state, but one thing he did know was that he could feel the burning glare searing through his back, as if the other couldn’t stand to know that someone else was taking the attention from him. 


End file.
